U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,571, 4,004,572 and 4,004,573 disclose the solar energy induced isomerization of organic isomerizable compound to a high energy intramolecular strained ring structure. It is stated that such isomerizations may be aided by photosensitizers which absorb light in the visible wavelengths and then transfer energy to the isomerizable compound to induce the isomerization reaction to occur. The high energy isomer stores the solar energy in the strained ring structure until induced by heat or catalysis to revert to its lower energy isomeric form. The stored energy is released during the reverse isomerization in the form of heat energy. Various suitable isomerizable compounds and energy release (reverse isomerization) catalysts are listed in these patents, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, as if written out in full, in the application.
The use of various unbound transition metal complexes to convert strained cyclic non-conjugated olefins is known in the art. A journal article by Manassen entitled "Catalysis of Symmetry Restricted Reaction By Transition Metal Complexes. The Importance of the Ligand" appearing in the Journal of Catalysis (1970) discloses the use of square planar transition metal complexes in the valence isomerization of quadricyclane to norbornadiene.
The specific conversion of a high energy quadricyclane derivative to the corresponding norbornadiene from has been disclosed by Maruyama et al in a journal article entitled "Exploitation of Solar Energy Storage Systems Valence Isomerization between Norbornadiene and Quadricyclane Derivatives" appearing in the Journal of Organic Chemistry (1981). The reaction is thermal and is done in benzene at 80.degree. C. for five hours.
The covalent bonding of transition metal complexes to polymers is also known. A journal article by Rollmann entitled "Porous, Polymer-Bonded Metalloporphyrins" appearing in the Journal of the American Chemical Society (1975) discloses different techniques for bonding porphyrins to porous polystyrene resins. The linkages utilized are covalent bonds and include amine, ester, ketone, and alkyl linkages.
A jounral article by King et al entitled "Polymer-Anchored Cobalt Tetraarylporphyrin Catalysts for the Conversion of Quadricyclane to Norbornadiene" appearing in the Journal of Organic Chemistry (1979) discloses a complex scheme for bonding a cobalt tetraarylporphyrin catalyst to macroreticular polystyrene beads with covalent bonds.
Thus, while the art provides various catalysts for the conversion of strained cyclic non-conjugated carbon containing compounds to their corresponding conjugated forms, and the art also provides for the covalent bonding of various catalysts onto polymers, the art has not disclosed the subject transition metal complexes bound to a polymer ionically. Furthermore, a method for the preparation of this catalyst and various processes and apparatus employing it have also not been disclosed.